Careful what you wish for
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: This should be the last story for my friend Mephiles101, this takes place, After 'Out of my mind' Tom, Spongebob and Laura's oldest son, gets in an arguement with his dad, words are said, and maybe some of the words that are said, shouldnt have been said, because they may come back to bite you, when Plankton finds his son, all hell may break loose.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas groaned out, pulling his covers past his eyes as the door to the room opened and he was blinded by the light, he could hear his father's annoying voice, telling him that it's time for him to get ready for school.

Spongebob sighed, walking in the room to get him up, he could remember his days, when he didn't want to get up for school, but, he was the parent, and he had to do his job, he reached his hand down to shake him.

"Tom, I said wake up, you're gonna be late, your moms going to see the doctor this morning, so, I'm taking you, and i have to leave after I drop you, and your sister off." Spongebob informed before Tom threw his pillow over his head to block him out.

"Thomas, James Squarepants, i'm going to give you a count of three to get your yellow behind up, or you'll leave me no choice but to give you a visit from the tickle fairy!" Spongebob spat, and Tom just groaned, "Hnn, Go away."

"One." Spongebob began to count, crossing his arms as he glared down at his son, who was daring to test him.

"Two!" Spongebob raised his voice, "Don't make me say three, you won't like it when i get to three boy." Spongebob assured, and Thomas just growled, "THREE!" Spongebob said with a joyful smile.

"Here comes the tickle monster!" Spongebob shouted as he knelt down to his son and started to tickle him, for the first, few seconds, it seemed to work as Tom started thrashing in his bed, laughing before he pushed him off.

"STOP!" Thomas yelled, now angry, "Can't you get it through you thick stupid head that I'm not going?" Thomas questioned, "stupid.." Spongebob mumbled to himself before he became angry.

"THOMAS JAMES SQUAREPANTS!" he shouted, shaking the room with his voice, turning the head of the other two residence in their house, Laura, who was in Lola's room, brushing her hair when she heard her husband shout their sons name, she sighed, tapping Lola on the shoulder before she stood up and went to investigate.

"You better get your butt, in that bathroom and wash up, now, I don't want to have to dress you up, and, drag you down stairs, and believe me, I will!" Spongebob informed, his happy mood already flown out the window.

Thomas yelped as his father grabbed onto his wrist, having forgot that his father possessed some monster strength, he yanked him up on his feet and dragged him to the bathroom, "Get a shower, brush your teeth, get dressed, come down stairs, eat breakfast and go to school! Don't make me come back up here!" Spongebob threatened.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Thomas cried out, dragging his feet in front of him to keep from going into the bathroom, "Come On! I don't have Time for this! You're making this harder than it has to be."

"It's always about you, huh?" Thomas questioned before he was shoved in the bathroom, "You have ten minutes!" he said before he slammed the door, he shook his head and marched towards the exit, sighing as he seen his wife standing at the door, he just brought her in a hug, resting his head on her shoulder.

"He just has his days, dear." she said as she rubbed the back of his head, he just sighed, pulling out of the hug, he looked at her, "I don't know what I'm gonna do, Laura, my son, hates me, and-" he looked down at her belly where a third was growing.

"If he hates me, then, i'm sure that, he will too." he said as he placed his hand on her belly, "am I a bad father?" he asked her, and Laura smiled, hugging him, "No, you're a great father, he's gonna be a little rebellious, from what i heard, even you were a bit rebellious as a teenager as well." she smiled, and he smiled back, "Thanks, come on, dear, let's go get you two some breakfast." he said as he walked her down stairs.

* * *

Spongebob sighed as they pulled up to the school, he smiled to his kids as he put it in park, and he got out. He walked around to the other side of the boat to open the door for his children, reaching for Thomas's door before he opened it on his own.

Spongebob sighed as he opened Lola's door, having her jump out and hug him, he laughed, bending down to wrap her in his arms before he kissed the side of her head before he stood up and let her leave.

He turned around and looked at his son who kept walking, "Thomas!" he shouted, having him sigh, rolling his eyes before he turned around, "What!" he said, and Spongebob extended his arms, "I'm not leaving without my hug." he said, and Thomas grawled, "Then I guess you're gonna be standing there for awhile." he said, and Spongebob sighed, "Don't make me come up there." he narrowed his eyes and Tom let out a sigh, marching down to him.

He gave him a quick hug, too quick, having his father pull him back for a tighter and longer hug, "I love you, son." he said before he kissed the top of head.

"Dad! Let go, you're embarrassing me!" he hissed as he watched several students walk by and laugh at them, Spongebob just sighed, letting him go, "i'll be here after to pick you, and your sister up." he said, and Tom shook his head, and marched for the door as his father walked back to his boat.

He ducked his head as he walked through the front doors to avoid any, and all eyes, that was until he heard the familiar sound of Jack, and Bean, two brothers, who'd also liked to pick on him, they were standing by the door, waiting for him to get done hugging his loser father, they couldn't contain their laughs as he walked past them.

"Hey, freak! Kissy kissy kissy!" one of them said as they both started puckering their lips, Jack, Bean's older brother, elbowed him in the chest for him to follow after the strange sponge, Tom growled under his breath as he heard them run over to him, Jack had suddenly wrapped his arm around Tom's neck and pulled him closer, "Gah, hey! Let go!" he shouted at him as he gave him a noogie.

"Hey! Stop that hurts!" he shouted as he kept trying to pry himself from the head lock as they dragged him to a locker, Tom dragged his feet as they tried to push him in, he then growled, ducking under them, he was able to grab Jack by the belt of his pants and shove him into the locker.

Tom grunted as Bean charged at him, pinning him against the lockers, he grunted again as Bean punched him in the face, he moaned as he held his nose that'd started bleeding, he licked the blood from his lip before he ducked from the next punch, Tom jumped back a little as Lola suddenly came out of nowhere and kicked Bean in the jaw, having him fly back to the ground.

Bean sat up, wiping the dirt and blood from his cheek, he glared at the two as Tom yelled at her, "Lola! Why'd you do that!" he shouted at her, "Well, he was hurting you so I-" "I could handle myself! I don't need my little sister to- Lola, watch out!" Tom shouted as Bean came charging at her and Tom ended up, wrapping his arms around him and body slammed him to keep him from touching her.

Lola had her mouth covered as she watched her brother sat on top of the boy and repeatedly punched him, she gasped as she heard the door open to the principal's office, she then ran to Tom's shoulder, shaking him, "Come on, the principles.." she stopped talking when their principle finally stepped into the ring and had to have him, and another teacher pull Thomas off the other student.

Tom blew a piece of his hair out of his face, "Hey Mr. Lupid." he smiled, but it soon faded as he realized that there would be no way out of this, the Principle looked over the scene, at the two other students, one was shoved in a locker, and the other, well, he might need to see a dentist, he looked over to Lola.

"All four of you, in my office, now!" he said as he dropped Tom to the floor with a thud, Tom then stood up, using his hand he brushed back any lose hair, "Come on, Lola." he said as they followed after.

"You two got in a fight!?" Spongebob shouted at them, "It wasn't our fault!" Tom yelled back, his face still bruised, and bloody, Spongebob then looked at his daughter, "and, you too, Lola?" he questioned.

"Those boys were picking on Tommy!" she said, and Spongebob looked at his son, "This wouldn't have happened if you'd just let me stay home." Tom crossed his arms, "Well." He looked at him with furrowed brows and he began to cross his arms, " If you don't want an education, a good job, or the ability to move out on your own then be my guest! Stay home your whole life and end up a slob, why don't you! Maybe even a criminal while you're at it!" He yelled.

"It's not like you ever actually cared! All you care about is yourself!" Tom yelled back, "You don't know what it's like going to school and getting thrown in a locker every time I walk through those damn doors! and it's all your fault!" Tom pointed at him.

"YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!" Spongebob gets in his face and jabs his pointer finger into Thomas' chest, "And I do TOO care, because if I didn't, you'd be sleeping on the sidewalk by now, and I also know what that kind of bullying is like because, buck-o, whether you like it or not, you're turning into the exact same way I was! So you can't say I don't know anything, because I EXPERIENCED IT FIRST!" He gets in his face and Tom begins to tear up.

Tom growled under his breath, "Get off of me!" he shouted as he shoved him away, "I, am Nothing like you! You think you know, but you really dont, you say you care, but you only care about yourself! You don't care how I feel, or how mom, or, Lola feels, you only care about what people think of you, and because of you, because I'm your son, these kids have been mean to me, since day one, and it's all your fault, you're a pathetic excuse for a father, and I didn't ask to be born, from you!" he shouted before he ran out of the room

"Tom!" Spongebob shouted as he attempted to run after him but was stopped by the principles next words, "It's none of my business, but maybe you should learn to discipline your children, that way, they don't start acting like monsters." he suggested as he gestured towards where Tom had left.

Spongebob glared at him 'Oh- let me get in on this' Spongebob heard Savage hiss in his ear, veins popping out from his head and shoulders as he tried to take over, 'no, i've got this.'

He calms himself down, takes a deep breath and sticks on a half-assed smile with resent behind it, "THANK YOU... For your time..." at that moment he felt a pinch on his back a little below his belt, and he turned expecting it to be Lola trying to get his attention.

He turned to his daughter and grabbed her hand, "Come on, Lola." He instructed as he left the room stomping his feet a little and causing the principal's office to shake with every step, the principal's face was greeted by a dark and evil looking tail from the sponge's back. The dark figure smacks the principal making him fly out from his seat and break his arm on the table and hit his head from falling to the floor.

The principal shuffles up as quick as it would let him, and he stares, petrified at the leaving sponge as the tail dissipates."...um... i think i should take a break from this school... maybe for a week to forever...?" He says to himself, rubbing his head.

They walked out, Spongebob looking in all directions before finding Tom, who was already in the passenger seat. Spongebob opened the door for his daughter before he walked around to the driver side.

He sighed as Tom put his ear buds in his ears to block out his father, he started the boat and left the school, for a quarter of the ride home the ride was quite, Spongebob adjusted the rear view mirror on Lola who signed, "It really wasn't his fault, daddy." she said, and he shook his head, "It doesn't matter whose fault it is, you both got suspended."

Lola just slouched, "You two, made me call out for work, not even ten minutes after I dropped you guys off, you guys got in a fight that could have possibly been avoided-" "How could we have avoided that?" Tom suddenly cut in, "They were pushing me around, and we're gonna shove me in a locker, one of them, punched me in the face, and then, miss, Lola, stepped in- they were gonna hit her too!" Tom shouted.

"What were we supposed to do? Let it happen? Weren't you the one who told us not to let people bully us? That it's ok to stick up for ourselves?" Tom questioned.

Spongebob sighed, "I'm not mad because you defended yourselves, I taught you that, and so i can't get mad- but, you got kicked out- Do you know how important a highschool education is?" Spongebob asked him, and Tom sighed, looking out the window.

"and because you two got suspended, I've got to punish you, since i'm the parent- so, you're both grounded for, two months."

"What!?" they both shouted, "Even me?" Lola asked, and Spongebob nodded, "You're in just as much trouble as he is, and I don't want to hear that it's not fair, because it is, so that means- No electronics, no T.v, no going over to friends, or, girlfriends, you have to do extra chores, you must, help out your mother in any way possible, no groaning, or moaning, if I come home and there's a single dish in the sink, or any toys that aren't in your toy boxes, if your rooms dirty,- it's an extra day, if you're rude to your mother, especially your mother- it's another month." Spongebob informed.

Tom turned his head back to Lola, before looking back at their father, "but dad-" "but nothing, if you're not happy with my decision, you can take it up with your mother." and they sighed, "and Tom- after today, until you're off groundation, you have to sit in the back, with your sister-" "What! That's not fair!"

"I don't want to hear it and there's to be no fighting, or name calling, or- that's a whole day, in your room, with nothing, same goes for you, Lola." he looked back at her the mirror.

"Grr see what you did Tom! You made daddy mad at me!" Lola shouted at him, "well if you'd just stayed out of it- you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"What did I just say? now, miss Lola, this isn't just about you, do you understand, it's about the both of ya, until you guys can behave and act like mature young adults you're grounded, and this will be the last warning you get." He said and they sighed.

"You can earn back your privileges once you two learn to behave, school is for learning, not fighting, and don't think you're getting out of not going to school, you'll have homework, and a lot of it." he said as they pulled up to the house, "Hey!" Spongebob shouted after Tom who'd left the boat a little before it had time to park, he then sighed as he put it in park.

"Come on Lola, off to your room." he said as he opened her door for her, "Awe daddy, do I have to?" she asked, and he nodded, "You've got a room to clean." he said, and she sighed, walking ahead of him.

Laura stood at the front door, wondering why her family was home so early, that was until she seen her son's face, she gasped, rushing to him, "Oh my gosh! Tommy!" she could almost feel herself cry as she jerked his face in her hands.

"Mom." he tried to pull away from being even more humiliated but she wouldn't let up, "Oh, my poor baby! Oh, what happened to your beautiful face? Tell mama." she said, and he just shook his head from her before he pushed past her.

She then looked at her daughter that walked up the driveway, seeing that her hair that she'd just brushed this morning was a mess, "Lola? You too? Did you do that to your brother?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips, and Lola shook her head, "There was these kids at school, I had to save him, but then he save me and-" "They were suspended." Spongebob spoke up.

Laura cocked her brow, looking back at Lola, "Suspended?" and Lola sighed, "They're grounded, for two months." Spongebob informed her, "Two months?" she questioned, and he sighed, "Until I say otherwise, they're not to have any electronics, or watch t.v, they must help you around the house, you and I shouldn't have to be the only ones who picks up things around here." he said, and she nodded.

"Now, off to your room, little girl, and I want this house, spotless when I get home from work." he informed, "Tell your brother the same thing, I trust your mother to tell me if either of you is disrespectful." he looked to Laura, and Lola sighed, "Yes daddy." she said before she went to turn around.

"Hey, where's my hug?" he asked her, and Lola turned around, smiling she couldn't refuse one of those things, "I love you, now you be good to your mother." he said as he rubbed her hair, "Now, go get washed up." he said before he turned to Laura, he reached his arms out and hugged her before he looked down at her belly.

"What the doctor say?" he asked as he placed his hand on her belly, and she smiled, placing her hand over his, "That he's healthy and that he should come out any day now." she said, and he smiled, kissing her forehead, "I can't wait." he said before he leaned further down to kiss her lips.

Spongebob sighed as he walked through the door, after a shorter shift at work, he was ready to come home to his family, he smiled as his stomach growled, and his house smelt of food, he walked into the kitchen to see his wife cooking dinner while Lola helped. He walked over to them, brushing his hand through Lola's hair and kissing the top of her head before making his way over to his wife.

Laura let out a relaxed sigh as his hands drifted around her waist, he rested his head between her neck and shoulder before kissing her ear, "Hmm, hey." he softly whispered, and she smiled, falling into his chest, "Dinner smells great." he complimented, "and of course, I expect that you didn't cook all this yourself?" he looked back at Lola who smiled.

"Where's your brother?" he asked her, and she pointed up stairs, "He's in his room, he won't come out." she answered, and he nodded, "Did you take his phone away?" he asked his wife, and she nodded, "It's in our room." she answered, and he smiled, "I'll go check on him, tell him that dinners done." he said before he turned to leave the room.

Tom sighed as he heard his door open, the light from the outside, filling some part of his room, Spongebob sighed as well, seeing his son laying on his side with his back faced towards him, wondering why it was so dark in there, he flipped the light on, "Tom- dinners done." he informed.

"I'm not hungry." he said, and Spongebob sighed, "Come down stairs." he said, but Tom didn't answer, "Thomas, that's an order, your mother just-" "Ok, fine!" he raised his voice as he shot up and pushed past his father.

"Eat your food, Thomas." Spongebob ordered, making sure not to raise his voice at him as he ate his food, he then picked up is glass to wash down what he'd just swallowed, "I'm not hungry." he said, Spongebob sighed, gently placing his glass down.

"I didn't ask you if you were hungry, I said, eat your food." he said, and Tom hissed under his breath, "and I told you, I'm not hungry." he replied back, Spongebob glanced at his wife who shook her head for him to drop it, he then looked back at his son.

"Your mother and sister went through the trouble to make you something to eat, and you better eat it." he said as he jabbed his finger on the table, but he didn't answer, he just slumped further in his seat.

"You're not leaving this table until you eat every last bit of that, and I'm not leaving until you do!" Spongebob said between his teeth, "Robert." he heard his sweet wife udder his name, signalling him to let it go.

"Then I guess we're going to be staying here for a while, I have nothing better to do, since I'm, grounded." he shrugged, and Spongebob growled, "I said eat your food!" he roared, slamming his fists down on the table.

Tom jumped for a second, "You can't tell me what to do!" he shouted, "Oh? I can't, can I?" he questioned, "Robert." Laura called out to him again, "What happened to us?" he questioned, Tom shook his head, "Like you really care." he rolled his eyes.

"You acted NOTHING like this just 3 years ago! You used treat me with respect and you let me hug you and play with you, like a father, so what did I even do to make you act this way?! Where did I go wrong? Are you just trying to be "cool"? like the rest of these children? Hmm?" he asked.

"Or are you just being an angsty teenager?! If you want me to care, you have to open up to me first, son! That's how it works! And you can't expect me to know everything about you, because I will readily admit that I don't, but I can also admit that I do actually care about you, because you're my son! What do you WANT from me?! PERFECTION?! TO DISAPPEAR?! WHAT?!" He shouted with a mighty growl from the back of his throat as he shot out of his seat.

Tom casted his eyes down to his feet, wiping his eyes, "That time is over, that Tom you knew back then, is gone, and you wonder why? It's because of you. You're the reason for all of this, you're the reason why mom had to suffer, she had cancer, and you did nothing, you think she can handle having another child? She can't!" he shouted at him, gesturing to his pregnant mother.

"You even let that monster, get to her, and, you did nothing, i watched as that thing pointed its tail at my face, and how my mother sacrificed herself, for us, while, you did nothing, you let that thing fly off with her." he glared at him, knowing full well that the beast was listening.

"That part is over, it doesn't matter now, we got over that." Spongebob spoke, and Tom scoffed, "Maybe you did, but not me." he shook his head, "i remember, waking up, to find her, covered in scars, while she took care of you, she should have let you die." he hissed, tears filling his father's eyes.

"and, you think that I can forget, and forgive everything? Everything was fine before 'SHE' was born!" he pointed at Lola who was sitting across the table, tears rolling down her eyes, having Spongebob and his mother gasp, "That's not true!" Spongebob shouted at him.

"You're asking me to open up to you, how can I open up to the man responsible for everyone's pain? How can I open up to a failure, like you, you asked me what I wanted you to do, what I want from you, you asked if I wanted you to be perfect, you were perfect, maybe when I was a child, you used to be my hero, but now that's changed, along with everything else, I wish you were never my father, I wish, I wish you'd just go to work one day, and, and never return home- Alive!"

"Thomas!" Laura shouted at him, "You don't mean that, y, you're just, upset-" Spongebob stuttered, and Tom growled, "Yes I Do! I Hate you! I hate all of you!" he shouted as he stood up, pointing to everyone at the table.

Laura jumped when she heard a loud roar erupt from her husband, "Go to your room!" he shouted over his lungs as his face twisted to that of his demon who was threatening to come out and rip this boy to shreds (not literally of course :p ).

Tom gasped, before he grew even angrier, he shoved his food to the center of the table before he ran out of the room. Spongebob sighed as he walked over to clean up the mess, picking up the shards of glass, he then wiped his eyes, looking away to hide his tears from the rest.

"R, Robert?" Laura softly spoke as she stood up and walked over to him, she ran her hand up his back to comfort him, he turned his head further away before he turned to her and buried his head in her shoulder, "H, he hates me, I, I don't know what I'm going to do." he shook his head before they jumped at the sound of the front door slamming shut.

…. TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Thomas!" Spongebob shouted as he ran for the door to try and catch him in time but found that he was already gone, "Wait until I get my hands on that boy." he mumbled to himself before he turned to look at his wife who was standing behind him, he approached her, he then reached for his keys.

"I'll go get him." he said with a kiss on her cheek before he turned around and ran to his boat.

Tom sighed as he marched down the empty street, unsure of where his feet were taking him, but as long as it wasn't back there, he didn't care, he shook his head, catching the attention of a certain copepod that was digging in the trash from new ingredients.

Plankton ducked into the trash, mistaking Tom for Spongebob but, upon getting a better look, revealed that it was actually his teenage son, judging by the way he was walking, and the direction, he must've run from home, at this hour?

Plankton looked around his surroundings, thinking that boy's father was around somewhere. He jumped down with a yelp and then ran after him, "Hey." he called out to the young sponge who didn't bother to stop or answer.

"Where are you heading this hour?" he asked him as he managed to catch up to him, and Tom scoffed, "Get lost." he said as he pushed past him, a little shocked by his words, Plankton couldn't help but to smile, clearly he was much different from his father.

"You're Spongebob's kid, aintcha?" he asked, and Tom glanced at him before he started walking faster, "Didn't you hear me? I said get lost." he said, and Plankton laughed, "Oh, I heard ya, but, I'm not very good at following orders." he admitted before Tom gasped once hearing the screeching of tires.

"My Dad!" "Spongebob!" the two yelled at the same time, "Come on!" Plankton shouted as he tugged at Tom's pant legs to get him to follow him down a dark alley, he jumped onto his nose to keep him quite, "Shh." he said before they froze hearing Spongebob's voice.

"Thomas!" he shouted as he ran down the street, swearing that he'd just seen him, but he was nowhere to be seen. They both sighed in releif as he left and they heard the boat start up, "So, you're running from your father?" Plankton quetioned as Tom blew his hair from his face, "You were running too, why?" he asked.

Plankton just sighed, jumping down, "Because, your idiot father and I, don't get along very well." he answered as he went to check around the corner to see if he was actually gone, "The coast is clear." he informed, "You can come on out." he waved to him.

"Why? Did you do something wrong?" Tom asked, and Plankton sighed, "You sure ask alot of questions for a bratty teenager, let's just say, i'm his business rival, we go, way back, before you were even shot into your mother's belly." he answered.

"Why were you running? I mean, he is your father-" "I hate him." he answered, "You hate your own father?" he questioned, but Tom didn't answer, "What happened? You two get in a fight?" he grinned, "No offensinse, old dude, but it's not really any of your business."

"Of course it's not- I-" "Get away from him!" the two of them jumped when they heard Spongebob's voice roar over them, they turned around to see the tall sponge pointing at Plankton, "Whoa, that's a big sponge." he admitted, dropping his antenna.

"Dad." Tom stood, shocked that he'd found them that quick, but then again, he was reminded that he had super powers due to that monster that lived deep within him, "Thomas James Squarepants! You march yourself over here, this instant!" he demanded, and Tom glared at him.

"No! You can't tell me what to do!" he shouted, and Spongebob growled, "I AM YOUR FATHER! and My patience is wearing thin with you, boy! Now, you get away from that bad man!" he ordered before he looked at Plankton.

"He's not a bad man! Youre just a horrible father," Tom pointed at him, and Spongebob glared at him.

"You're just mad because you got in trouble at school and you're getting punished for it, i said get away from him, damm it! BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS!" He shouted, letting his demon take control of his voice for a few seconds.

Tom yelped as his father suddenly picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, he pointed at Plankton, "If you ever come near my son again!"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll stomp on me, I get the picture, go shove a cork in it." he said before he turned around and started walking away.

Tom let out a grunt as he was tossed on the couch, Laura ran into the room, "you found him?" She asked before she seen him sitting up on the couch.

"Oh Tommy!" She shouted as she ran to hold him, he growled pushing her off, "where'd you find him?" She asked, "With Plankton." He answered.

And she gasped, looking at her son, "oh no! What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" She asked as she started patting down his arms.

"What? No, and can you stop?" He asked her, and she sighed in relief before she got a little angry.

"What were you doing with him! You could have been killed! You think you can just go anywhere, with anyone, and think it's ok?!" she questioned, but he didn't answer, "Your father and I are trying to do everything we can to keep you two safe." she said, and Tom just sighed.

"You think that everything is my fault, that, everything bad that came to this family happened because of me, well, it didn't, it started because of 'Him'!" Spongebob shouted as he pointed to the door, "He did that, to her!" he gestured to her stubs.

Laura just sighed as her son looked at her for an answer, she looked down, nodding, "How? Plankton is-" "Plankton is a very bad man, son, you think he's your friend, when he's not, he's gonna do whatever it takes to get that formula- and, what's so great about that formula?" Spongebob questioned.

"You have no idea what he's capable of because you're so young, and we try to protect you from it, he nearly killed 'both' of us!" Spongebob pointed at the both of them.

Spongebob sighed as he calmed down, he got closer to his son, kneeling down, "Everything we do, we do it for you, for your own good, I do love you, son, more then anything, and your mother and sister equally so." he ran his hand down the side of Tom's face, "So, am I still grounded?" he asked, and his father sighed, standing up, he rubbed his face, having almost forgot.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, yes, for running away- I'm sorry, but it's another week." he answered, and Tom opened his mouth before shutting it, he then stood up and turned to walk up to his room.

…..

Tom sighed as he pulled the covers over his shoulder to keep warm, not used to falling asleep so early, even though it was around 1, where he'd just lay in bed and scroll through the web while texting his girlfriend, Penny.

"huh?" he opened his eyes as he heard a silent tap at his window, he shrugged it off, thinking he was just hearing things, until he heard it again, followed by a silent, "Psst- over here." he then sat up, looking to his window where he'd seen Plankton sitting.

"Hey, little sponge." he greeted with a smile, and Tom cocked his brow, "what are you doing here?" he questioned, and Plankton shrugged, "I came to see you, of course."

"Why? My parents told me that you're the one who took my mother's legs- i, is that true?" he questioned, and Plankton blinked before shaking his head, "Wh, what?" he questioned, and Tom gritted his teeth.

"Are you the one who took my mother's legs! The reason why she got cancer! Are you!?" he spat, trying to keep his voice down not to wake his parents.

Plankton shook his head, "Me? How can you think that?" he questioned, "My parents-" "It's a lie, I told you, didn't I? That me, and your father never got along, the moment she lost her legs, and got cancer, was the moment they turned and, blamed me, sure, I've done a lot of bad things before, like turning Bikini Bottom into my own world, but I'd never take someones legs." he answered.

"I loved your mother- your mother was a sweet, young thing, filled with life, and love- until your father stepped in the picture." he gritted his teeth, and Tom cocked his brow again, "You? My mother?" he tilted his head, "I, I know, it sounds, weird, I know, being as old as I am, and with me, being married to a computer."

"and, my dad." Tom cocked his brow, "He's the one you should really worry about, he's crazy, and without me, he'd burn this city to the ground, and blame it on you." he pointed at him, and Tom shook his head, "He wouldn't-"

"Oh, yes, he would, you think you know him, let's face it, you don't even know a single thing about your father, he's kept you from me this long, trying to keep you from finding out the truth, you think he's the good guy, e, everyone does, except you, you're different from most of these, imbeciles."

"I heard you were grounded.." he spoke up, and Tom nodded, "I got an extra week, thanks to you." he glared at him, "Not me, your father." he pointed to the other room, "I can get you outta this mess, if you want." he smirked, and Tom blinked, "You can just, come with me, back to the chum bucket, we scare your dim witted father, into surrendering something that is rightfully mine and, your freedom." he included.

Tom hesitated, "You still don't believe me? We're both in the same boat, you think your father loves you, but really, he only loves himself, he makes you think you're important, he makes people feel good about themselves, he lies to people to make people think he's a good guy when really, he's not, he makes me out to be the bad guy here, because I'm the only one that can see the truth- and, you, do you really want to follow in his footsteps? Walked on by every single person, then to be like me, someone who had went to college, and can make this world a better place, who doesn't need anyone to tell him what to do."

It all sounded good, convincing, maybe this guy knew what he was talking about, he seemed to be a lot smarter than his father.

"and how am I supposed to leave without my dad knowing?" he questioned, and Plankton pointed to the window, "The window, of course, it's not that far down, and once you're out, we can begin working together, we can expose him for what he really is, we can get back what is ours!" he laughed before he jumped up to the window ceil.

Spongebob moaned in his sleep, tossing, and turning, sweat started to drip down his body, "N, no." he shook his head, "T, tommy-" he mumbled before he shot out of his bed, "THOMAS!" he shouted, waking his wife before he jumped out of bed and ran to his sons room to find his son missing.

Spongebob turned around to run to the front door but had bumped into his wife instead, "What is it?" she asked, "I, it's' Tom, h, he's gone!" he said before he ran down stairs and outside, shouting his son's name over his lungs.

He'd ran through town, still in his boxers, he panted, looking down the empty intersection, "Thomas!" he shouted, "Where are you!" he shouted before he got a phone call.

"Hello? Hello! Tom?" he pulled at his head, "D, dad?" he heard his sweet voice over the phone, "Oh god, Thomas, wh, where are you?" he asked, "I, I don't know, dad? Y, you were right, I, I should have listened." he spoke.

"N, no Tom, what are you talking about? Where are you, can you describe to me where're you're at? What's around you? I promise, I'll find you." he said before another voice was heard.

"Oh, a concerned father? You want to see your son again?" Plankton asked, "Plankton!" he growled, gripping onto his phone, being careful not to crush it, "If you don't release my son! I will hunt you down, and I WILL KILL YOU!" he shouted trying to to let his beast get the better of him.

"Go ahead, you won't find us, go to the chum bucket, you won't find anything, I'll tell you what, meet me at this location-" he said as he sent a map, "2 o' clock, don't be late, you wouldn't want to keep me waiting." he said, "and, bring me, the Krabby Patty secret formula, you do this, and you can have your son back." he said with a laugh before he hung up.

"I TOLD YOU YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME KILL HIM! NOW LOOK WHAT HE'S DONE! HE'S GOT OUR SON! AND YOU THINK THAT ONCE YOU HAND OVER THAT FUCK SAUCE, HE'LL REALLY GIVE HIM BACK? THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Savage yelled over him.

"I don't need you to tell me anything, I need you to shut up, and let me do this, he'll give him back, I'll make see to that, without your help, he's my son, not yours." he said as he walked back to his house to get ready to meet up with Plankton


	3. Chapter 3

ch. 3

"What do you mean!? Plankton has our son!?" Laura shouted as she watched her husband pull a shirt over his head, "Don't tell me you're going alone." she said, and he sighed, looking at her, "I have no choice, you must stay here, and watch Lola, I can't have either of you get in my way, I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to get our boy back." he said as he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her before turning to his daughter who was standing outside the door.

"Is big brother gonna be ok?" she asked, and he sighed, "Yes, he's gonna be, just fine." he said, more like hoped, he then knelt down to her, rubbing his hand on the back of her head as he sighed, "If for some reason, I don't come back, please know that I love you, and your mother."

"Dad?!" she raised her voice, knowing what he was trying to say, "L, listen, you're gonna need to help out or mother, every way you possibly can, help her with your little brother when he comes, become strong, and happy, get married, have some children, but ONLY after you're married, if your brother comes back, and I don't, don't blame him, ever, stick together, stick up for eachother."

"You're gonna come back, you hear?" Laura said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, and he smiled, standing up, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, "Don't open the door for anyone, you hear? I don't care who it is." he said, and she nodded, handing him the bottle, "Bring our son home."

Spongebob nodded before he turned around and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the door.

Spongebob paced back and forth as he waited for him to show up, leave it to Plankton to show up fashionably late, "WE SHOULD SET A TRAP BEFORE HE GETS HERE!" "and do what? Kill my son in the process?" Spongebob questioned.

"HMM, WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE, AND DO NOTHING, DO YOU THINK HE'D ACTUALLY JUST, HAND HIM OVER?" he questioned as he gripped the wall of flesh that kept him back, "IF YOU HAD ANY BRAINS! YOU WOULD LISTEN TO ME, HE ISN'T LIKE YOU! ONCE YOU GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS, HE'LL KILL US BOTH."

"What am I supposed to do? Let him kill Tom?" "I'LL KILL HIM BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN!" he growled, and Spongebob sighed, "In the meantime, we need to wait, just give him the formula, and-" they stopped talking as the ground began to shake as something came through the ground in front of them.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Savage asked, and Spongebob sighed, "He's here." he answered as a platform opened up, and he seen his son was tied up against a gaint metal collum with robotic arms wrapped around him.

"ooh, look whose here, I told you he'd show up." Plankton chuckled, Tom just rolled his eyes, "He's probably here to tell me that I'm grounded again." he said before he looked at the green thing, "but once you get what you want, you can get me out of that mess." he said, and Plankton just laughed, "I can, now, zip it, and let the grown ups talk."

"Plankton! Release my son, this instant!" he shouted, "You haven't provided me with what I want." he informed, and Spongebob reached into his pocket, he held up the bottle that reflected in the sun.

"Is this what you want?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes, "Give me my son, first, my boy has nothing to do with the war between you and Krabs, let him go, and we'll walk out of here, and, forget everything." he promised.

"You're willing to give up the secret formula? For your ungrateful son?" Plankton questioned, "Thats what i said, wasnt it?" He questioned, and Plankton laughed, pushing a button that shot out a long robot hand.

"Hand it over." He said, "my boy." He reminded, "give me the bottle first." Plankton narrowed his eye, "What makes you think I can trust you'll give it to me after I let him go?" Plankton questioned, "and how do I know if you'll hold up to the end of your deal?" Spongebob barked back before he let out a gasp as his son started to twist in pain as Plankton's robotic arms started to tighten.

"D, Dad!" he cried out to him, "Hnn, d, do what he says please!" he shouted, "OK, OK! Here! Take it! Just, leave him alone!" Spongebob shouted as he threw the bottle to him.

Plankton laughed as he read through the ingrediants to see if it was the real deal, he shook his head, "All these years of trying to steal this formula and its finally mine, hand delivered by your father, do you see how far he'd go to save you?" Plankton questioned as he rubbed his hand against the bottle.

Tom just scoffed, "im actually surprised it worked." Tom said, "im not, but, im curious, how far do you think he'll go, just to save you?" Plankton asked, and Tom cocked his brow, already not liking the way things were starting to change

"Ok, you can let me go now, you got what you wanted now-" "Now, hold on? Let you go? but the fun hasnt even started yet, you always hated your father, didn't you?" he questioned, but Tom didn't answer.

"Let him go, plankton! Do whatever you want to me, I don't care, but leave him out of this." Spongebob pointed at him, "Why? He's the reason why youre in this mess in the first place." Plankton scoffed.

"I, it doesn't matter, i don't care just leave my boy alone, please he's my son." He said and Plankton glared at him, what a loser.

"YOUR Son, is the one who came to me, your son is the one who helped, lure you out to your death, your son, HATES you."

Spongebob looked at him, "Tom?" and Tom looked at Plankton, "Tell your father the truth, son, tell him how much you hate him and how much you wish he'd, disappear!" he grinned.

"N, no, let me go, you tricked me!" He spat, "i simply planted a seed and you just happened to be the perfect source, you won't have to worry about your daddy much longer." He said as he pushed a button and a huge lazer cannon popped up from out of nowhere and was pointed at the oversized sponge.

"WHAT!?" both Spongebob, and Thomas yelled, "HMM, I FUCKING TOLD YOU! YOU FUCKING DUMBASS AND YOU NEVER FUCKING LISTEN! LET ME OUT, AND I CAN FINISH THIS BEFORE IT STARTS." "This is my fight, not yours." Spongebob hissed at him.

Tom grawled, "what do you thinj you're doing! You just said we were gonna humiliate him!"

"I am, your father, he may be a joke, but he's no joke when it comes to serious, life threatening battles, he's a fighter, who never learns to give up.. Seeing your father, on his knees, begging for his life, or your life, is the best humiliation their is."

"He won't-" "He will, and if he doesn't, well, i'll be doing us all a favor." He smirked as he adjusted the dail.

"You can't." "Oh, i can't, can i? You should have listened to your daddy while you had a chance."

"Plankton! Let him go! This is a fight between the two of us, not him, he's just a stupid teenager who doesn't know any better!"

"Let him go? I'm just giving him, a Front row seat." He laughed as the ground began to shake.

…

"Is daddy gonna be ok?" Lola asked her mother who paced back and forth, holding a phone to her head as she attempted to call the police but found that the line was down, had he forgotten to pay the phone bill again?

"They're gonna be just fine, we just got to stay in here, like your father instructed." She said as she closed her shellphone, Lola sat down on the sofa looking down at her feet.

"Tommys gonna be in trouble, isn't he?" She asked and Laura sighed, looking to her daughter, who bad tears in her eyes, she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"He really hates me, doesn't he? I was just trying to help." She looked at her mother who sat down next to her, she wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Your brother loves you, weither either of you want to believe it or not, he's just, a typical teenage boy, he gets mad and shuts everyone out when he's upset, the way you explode in anfit of anger, which you get from your mom or tears, from your dad." she informed.

Lola sighed, "i hope they're ok." She said and Laura smiled, "they will be, your fathers there." She smiled before their attention was brought to the front door with some knocking.

Laura pushed Lola back, "Shh." She placed her finger on her lips to hush her, hoping who ever it was would leave.

"Sp, Spongebob?" They heard Squidwards voice, which sounded panicked, "Uncle Squi-" Lola attempted to walk over to the door but was shoved back by her mother, "you heard what your father said." She said, and lola just looked at her.

"Help me, please." He cried and they could hear him fall to his knees from outside, he was panting, "Please.."

"Ma ma, we can't leave him out there! What if he's hurt? You know uncle Squiddy would do the same for us, we need to Help him."

"Your father said-" "you know he would do the same, he'd understand."

"Laura? It's me please- oh." He raised his weak head up, Laura gasped seeing his face a mess bloody and broken.

"Oh my gosh! Squidward!" She shouted once she seen his face, "Quick let's get you inside." She said as shs dragged him in and laid him on the couch before she turned around to go lock the door when she this gaint robpt suddenly broke through the open door.

Chunks of the wall flying off in all directions, Laura fell back with a grunt before she gasped as this thing stood over her, she quickly turned around to her daughter who was by the kitchen holding a bowl of water.

"LOLA RUN AND HIDE! NOW! GAH-" she gasped as the robot grabbed her by the head and flung her into and empty chamber before it turned it's attention to the sponge who ran up the stairs to hide when the thing had suddenly launched and grabbed her by her shirt.

"Oh let go! You big jerk! Oh wait till my daddy comes, youll pay for this!" She screamed before she was hit across the face to knock her out.

"N, no, Pl, please!" Squidward started to beg as he seen the thing standing before him, before it turned around and marched out of the Pineapple, shaking the ground with each step.

Spongebob stood his ground, gripping his feet to the ground as it continued to shake, he gasped as a swarm of robots, that had to be at least half his size, rushed out from every opening of the surrounding coral, they circled around him.

"NOW YOU'VE GONE AND DONE IT, LET ME OUT!" He growled as he clawed at the back of his head, "No, stay out of this, I can handle this." he said as he grabbed the first bot that charged at him and broke it in half.

"See?" he questioned with a smirk before he tore into two more, "NOW YOU'RE JUST SHOWING OFF, THERE'S HUNDREDS OF THESE THINGS AND YOU SOME HOW HAVE TO BEAT ALL OF THEM, TO GET TO THAT UNGRATEFUL BASTARD."

"Hey, that 'Ungrateful bastard' is my son." he informed, and Savage just sighed before the ground started shaking again, "oh, what now?" Spongebob hummed before he heard the familiar screams of his wife and daughter as a cage containing them popped out from the ground.

"Daddy!" Spongebob gasped, he pushed through the crowd of robots to reach the girls, he gripped onto Lauras hands that were clung to the bars, "Oh, my babies." he said before he growled turning around.

"Plankton! We had a deal! You let my family go, right now!" he shouted before he gasped as he looked around at the approaching robots, he growled, lashing out, tearing through hundreds of them with in a few minutes, and they just kept coming.

"This wasn't apart of the plan! You let them go! Mom and Lola didn't have anything to do with this!" Tom yelled at him, and Plankton just laughed, "That's where you're wrong, Squarepants, we both know that the moment I let you, or your mother and sister go, your father won't waste a single second to jump here, and stomp on me, but with you in my hands, it's a sure fire way to ensure my victory-"

"So what do they have to do with anything? Theyre just women!" Tom yelled, "Hehe, just women? That's your mother, and, your little sister, your father's only weakness, is his family, you, of all people, should have known that small detail." Plankton smirked.

"You said you loved my mom!" Tom yelled, "Oops? Did I say that? No, what I really love, is Power, and with this! I'll finally rule the world, once I rid this planet of your loser father, it will be that much easier, with the ocean's strongest hero gone, who could stop me? You? Please, this is your fault, now watch as your father, is finally brought to his knees." Plankton laughed as he pressed the button on his remote to fire his laser cannon.

Which Spongebob quickly dodged in time, to look behind him at a wall of coral that'd melted a hole in the center in the process, Spongebob's face drained of color, this was getting serious, he was seriously trying to kill him.

He gasped as he switched places with the rest of Planktons bots, he couldn't afford to let it hit him, he had a family to protect, and he couldn't let his kids see this.

Plankton gritted his teeth, this was taking longer then it should, "He's fast, I'll give him that, but I wonder how fast he is to dodge this!" he shouted as he aimed the cannon at the cage containing Laura and Lola.

"Wh, what? No, what are you doing!" Tom shouted, attempting to break free, "You leave them alone! They're just women! They have nothing to do with this! Let them go!" Tom shouted, and Plankton scoffed.

"Father like son, you would do anything, wouldn't you?" he questioned, "She's pregnant, and Lola is just 2 years old! You took my mother's legs! Isn't that enough!?" he questioned, Plankton hesitated, glancing down at Laura's round belly before he looked at his remote.

"It's not them that I'm aiming for, if I'm correct, your father would gladly step in the way." he answered, Tom shook his head, "You can't." Tom shook his head, "Oh, I can't? Weren't you the one who said, you, Hated your family?" Plankton questioned.

"I didn't mean it, I was mad, I say things when I'm mad, please, they're my family, please!" Tom begged.

Spongebob gasped as his eyes followed the cannon, aiming at the cage, "No! Plankton! No You can't! Leave my girls alone! They have nothing to do with this, leave them out of it! If you hurt them, I swear, I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted trying not to let the demon break free.

"I BET YOU WISH YOU'D LISTENED NOW, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOT ONLY DOES HE HAVE OUR SON, HE HAS OUR WOMEN TOO!" he shouted, "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU JUST PUT THEIR LIVES, IN DANGER, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, IF ONLY YOU'D LISTENED TO ME!" he shouted at him as he dug his claws in the back of his head, but Spongebob didn't answer.

"DADDY!" "ROBERT!" they both cried as the cannon started charging, Laura pushed Lola in front of her and turned her back to protect her from the blast.

"H, hey." he softly spoke, grabbing their attention, they opened their eyes to see him standing there, holding onto the bars as he smiled at them, he glanced back at the cannon, it wouldn't be long now, it only took a few seconds to charge, and a few more to reach them.

They ran to him, Laura grabbing his hands, "R, Robert." she said as she looked at his face with concern, he smiled, reaching for her cheek, "D, don't worry, you're safe now." he said as she rubbed her cheek against his hand.

"Daddy?" Lola spoke up, and he looked at her, smiling as he knelt down to her, he pulled her as close as he could, rubbing the back of her head before he stood up, tears in his eyes, Laura shook her head, "R, Robert-" he shook his head, "I, I love you guys." he said, and she gasped, was he really, saying goodbye?

"T, Thomas, tell him that I love him, and, that i'm not mad, and he's not grounded." he shook his head, "Daddy-" even Lola could feel that there was something wrong, he awed, "Everything will be ok, I promise, I'll be right here with you, I won't let anything happen to you, a, as long as I'm here." he said before he brought them in for a hug.

They gasped as they heard the cannon go off, he looked behind him at the approaching green light, he gasped, turning back to them, he yanked Laura in for a quick kiss before he pushed the two of them as far back as he could before he was hit.

His screams filled the water around them, Tom screamed, "No! No! Why did you do that!" he shouted as he tried to break free, tears in his eyes, "DAD! NO, You just Shot my dad!" he shouted as he tears flew off, he gasped as he looked off in the distance, watching as his father slowly picked himself back up.

"ROBERT, LET ME OUT, PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS BY YOURSELF! YOU'RE GONNA GET US ALL KILLED!" he shouted, but Spongebob didn't answer, he just wiped his nose as he pushed himself up, blood dripping from his mouth and pores.

Savage growled, looking behind him in the direction of Plankton before he looked back, "HMM, LOOK! I KNOW YOU THINK THAT I'M JUST GOING TO KILL EVERYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY, BUT YOU NEED TO PUT YOUR BULLSHIT ASIDE FOR NOW AND JUST FUCKING TRUST ME!" He shouted over him.

Spongebob began to pant, "I, I don't need you, I can do this.. hnn, myself." he said, Savage growled, wanting to punch the guy in the face, he was wearing thin, "YOU FUCKING MORON! IF YOU CONTINUE THIS STANDOFF, YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY IS GOING TO DIE! YOU DON'T NEED TO DO EVERYTHING BY YOURSELF ANYMORE! STOP BEING SUCH A PROUD ASSHOLE! AND JUST LET ME OUT AND I PROMISE YOU WILL ALL BE SAFE! NOW, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" he shouted.

Laura ran over to him, grabbing him by his face, "o, Oh, god, Robert!" she shouted as she forced him to look at her, he smiled, even with the pain he wa in, he reached a shaking hand to her belly, "I love you." he said as he attempted to kiss her one last time before he was shot again.

All three of them screamed, tears gushing out of their eyes as they watched as the beam tore through their father, and husband and out the other side, landing a few feet away from the cage. Laura trembled uncontrollably, falling weak to her knees, she couldn't even cry out anymore before she turned her attention down towards the metal ground as a little puddle dripped beneath her, of all the times.

Blood oozing out of his body, tears filled the rim of his eyes as his life flashed across his eyes.

From the very first moment he'd met his wife, to when they'd first kissed, to when they got married, the lights flashed again to when he first held Tom, back when he actually worshiped him, to when Lola first smiled at him, to the end where he'd miss walking her down that special isle.

He could hear a slow dripping sound of water, 'O, ok.' he said into the darkness, and a dark smile appeared with a low growl.

"Lola! What are you doing!" he heard Thomas shout, as his sister managed to slip out between the bars and run over to her father, "Daddy! No, daddy!" she cried as she knelt down to him, she reached her hand down to his face, and he winced, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, if he could, he'd tell her to run, but he couldn't.

"Oh?" Plankton smiled, "How sweet, your little sister is going to check on her idiot daddy." he laughed, Tom growled, "you sick bastard, You leave my little sister alone! I'll kill you when I get out of here!" he shouted and Plankton just laughed, "You know, you're just as dumb as him too, if I was you I wouldn't talk to me like that." he grinned before he turned back around.

"Looks like she wants to be with her father, here, let me help with that." he chuckled as he hit the button again, Tom gasped, "You Monster! You can't! She's only two! Lola RUN!" Thomas screamed out as loud as he could, having her look up, she gasped, frozen in horror as the cannon went off and the light approached her.

She jumped when her father suddenly jumped in front of her, but, it wasn't her father, but, the demon, he growled grabbing her, he held her tight like an infant before he jumped, just barely getting out in time, he sprouted two extra arms as he latched onto a wall of coral.

He glared down at the platform where both his son, and a green bug stood, he looked around, finding his love locked in a cage, seeming like she was in alot of pain. Laura gasped as her changed husband suddenly jumped in front of the cage, tears in her eyes, "R, Robert-" "Hey baby, sorry I'm late." he smiled, "R, Robert, th, the baby." she panted, and he gasped, he even panicked, "Now!?" he questioned before he turned to his head around to see another laser approach, he growled, bending the bars of the cage, he shoved Lola inside before he was hit.

Savage growled, now he was pissed, his muscles bulking up as think veins spread across them as he grew a few feet, he turned around ripping off his shredded shirt, and gave a loud ear piercing shriek, knocking a few lose rocks off the wall of coral.

"Oh, you're so dead." Tom scoffed as fear swept over the small copepod, "Wh, what the heck is that thing?" he asked, never having witnessed such a monster, and, he was fast, and he thought that Spongebob was faster before, he couldn't even see him. One second, he was in one place, the next, he was in another, and he was getting closer.

"Stop! Come any closer, and your son gets it!" Plankton shouted as he pointed the laser at him, Savage just glared at him, his tail swaying behind him, he gritted his teeth, he knelt down to his legs, placing his hands on the ground, having Plankton laugh, "Y, yeah that's it! Do as you're-"

Plankton gasped as he'd suddenly disappeared, looking around for him but he was nowhere to be seen, "UP HERE." he hissed, having Plankton turn around to find him latched onto the thick pole that Tom was tied to, Plankton raised the remote, "Don't- gah!" Plankton yelped as he was smacked into another pole with his tail.

The platform shook as he jumped down, "D, dad!" Tom shouted, happy to see him, he turned around seeing him tied up, he jumped up to him, latching onto the sides before he tore through the robotic arms with his teeth, "GET OUTTA HERE, BOY." he spat before he turned around to see Plankton sitting up rubbing his head.

Plankton gasped as he seen something sweep past him, and then come around, it was that tail again, that was nearly as think as him, and it wrapped around him like a snake, Savage glared down at him, "YOU, KIDNAPPED MY SON, YOU, ABDUCTED MY WOMEN,YOU TRIED TO, KILL MY LOVE, AND YOUR TRIED TO KILL MY LITTLE GIRL! YOU, TRIED TO KILL ME! AND NOW-" he growled as he slowly started to tighten his tail around him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, I SHOULD RIP YOU TO SHREDS! MAKE YOU SUFFER! BUT, THAT FUCKTARD, HE'S AGAINST TORTURE, AND I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO, THEN TO SPEND TIME FUCKING WITH YOU." he said as he covered his face with his tail, and continued to squeeze him until her heard something pop.

Savage signed at the thrill of ending something's life, he then turned around to see that Tom had stuck around, he glared at him before he pointed his tail in his face, "THE NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO REBEL AGAINST US, IT WILL BE YOU, INSTEAD OF HIM, NOW MOVE YOUR ASS." he said as Tom slowly turned and made his way down before Savage jumped down.

Savage smiled as he approached the cage, having Tom follow behind, looking inside where his wife and daughter were, he stopped smiling, gasping as he found something in her arms, he walked in, and she looked up at him, and smiled, "H, hey, Say hello to your n, new daddy." she said as she showed the new born to his father, Savage smiled, bending down he held out his hands after he retracted his claws.

"H, HE'S SO, TINY." he smiled before he let Spongebob take over, Spongebob just smiled, "He's, beautiful." he smiled, "Have you picked out a name?" he asked her, and she smiled, "How about we name him after his father?" she asked, and he blushed, it wasn't a bad name, "Spongebob Adam, Squarepants." he smiled as he ran his gentle hand through his newborn son's soft plumes, "I like it." he laughed before he handed the baby back to her as he felt himself become dizzy.

A trip the Bikini Bottom hospital was in order.

The End..

You know, I hate it when parents name their kids after them, but that is what Spongebob actually did (there's proof). The sweet kid gives himself a nick name, they call him Charlie because he liked the name from Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Charlie is the sweet, shy child, who also has another side to him, since his dad is also Savage, soo, that's always fun ^^


End file.
